As the East Wind Blows
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Some say that when the Santa Anas blow, all bets are off - anything can happen." ChadXSonny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this idea popped into my head at, like, 12:38 at night. And so now, at 12:44, I'm sitting here, writing it. And afterwards, I'm going to post it and the 5th Chapter of **_**What About Chad**_**. Mostly because when I tried a little while ago it said that the Document Upload-y thingy was down and to try again in a few minutes. So, here we go.**

**And by the way, this is...more than likely...going to be a one-shot.**

--

Sonny awoke to the sweet sound of birds chirping. She sat up, one of her signature smiles that engulfed her whole face and could light up all of Las Vegas engulfed her entire face as she stretched as if to make space for the fresh morning.

She flung her comforter aside and swung her legs over the side of her bed, smiling as she looked out her bedroom window at the just rising California sun. It was a lovely Tuesday morning in December. Which unlike Wisconsin, didn't mean snow in Los Angeles. And while Sonny loved to see the delicate white snow flakes drift slowly down to the lightly frosted ground, she loved Los Angeles winters. Sonny had always loved warm weather. She loved to see the sun high in the sky, warming the planet and brightening the sky. And in many ways, she was like the sun. She would warm people's hearts and brighten their days - all with a simple smile. She could make the world a better place and it didn't cost her anything . All she had to do was be her self.

She sprung to her feet and shuffled to her bathroom to take a nice, warm shower that woke her up even more. She toweled off and sipped to her closet, thinking intensely of what to wear on this fine morning. Her eyes carefully studied the contents of her closet until finally they fell on the perfect thing.

Sonny was in a particularly sunny mood and her outfit just amplified that. She had decided on a long sleeved, white, hooded shirt under a pale yellow, spaghetti-strapped linen sun dress and a pair of white flip-flops. She carefully applied black eyeliner so that any emotion portrayed by her chocolatey-brown eyes (particularly her happiness) would be even more intense than her already expressive face made it. Along with the eyeliner she put on a little bit of rosey-pink blush and peach peach flavored lip-gloss.

She skittered out to the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast.

"Ooo....waffles! Yum," she told her mother, leaning over her shoulder. Her mom leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Morning honey. Sleep well?"

Sonny sighed contentedly. "Yeah. Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Connie chuckled.

"What are you so giddy about? You have to leave for work at 7 in the morning. Most kids your age would much rather be sleeping then."

"C'mon mom, you know I'm a morning person. Plus, it's warm and sunny out in the middle of December! What's not to be happy about?" Sonny made her way over to the breakfast table, a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses already waiting along with the vase of flowers in the middle.

"...Like I said, rehearsal at seven. I don't know about you, but that's definitely not my idea of a good morning."

Connie walked over to Sonny with a plate of fresh waffles and a small pitcher of syrup and she began to dig in. Her mum sat down across from her after serving herself a plate and pouring a mug of hot, caffinated, coffee.

They both ate in relative silence, being polite not to talk with their mouths full. Sonny finished before her mother and grabbed a sunflower from the vase on the table, slipping it behind her right ear and giggled.

As her mom chewed on, Sonny got up and grabbed an apple off the counter a few feet away, glanced at the clock on the stove and gasped.

"Mom! It's ten of! We're going to be late!"

They both rushed out the door, sonny still with the apple in her hand, into the car, and drove off towards the Condor Studio lot.

Connie pulled up with two minutes to spare. "Have a great day sweetie. See you later."

Sonny laughed sweetly, "Bye mom," and gave her a little wave as she drove off.

Sonny whipped around to head to Stage 3 but unexpectly ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where yo--Oh, hey Monroe. How's it going?"

"Umm...fine, Chad. How're...you?" His sudden warmth caught her off guard.

"Great, I mean, normally I hate getting up thi--" He was interupted by a fierce, warm breeze slamming into the both of them, knocking an unsuspecting Sonny right into Chad's toned chest.

"Ow...Wow...it's windy..."

Chad giggled playfully. **(A/N: haha, Chad giggling. Awesome!)** "Yeah, that's the Santa Anas. They blow in from the deserts to here in fall and into winter. It's why LA's so warm, even in the middle of December."

"Wow Chad...How...knowledgable of you."

"Yeah." He smiled warmly to her. "And some people say that when the Santa Anas blow - all bets are off. Anything can happen." He flashed a demure grin at her, and while she was standing there, mulling over what he said, he slipped her apple right out of her hands, without her noticing.

He started to walk away, then turned around and winked at her. "Catch ya later Monroe." And he took a bite her her apple before turning back around and heading to the door.

"Wait...what just happened?" Sonny snapped out of her daze, and looked down at her watch, letting out a worried squeal. "EEK! I'm gonna be late!"

She ran over to the door and hoped and prayed that she could make it to rehearsal without anyone noticing she was running late.

--

**A/N: Okay...so, I'm tired. So this is going to be...probably a three-shot. Maybe a little bit longer. But I don't think I'm going to make it a two-shot. I want to give y'all something a little meatier.**

**Although, I could easily leave it at this. What do you guys think I should do?**

**So...**

**"Hey guys! Sonny Monroe here! Go ahead and leave a review! It'll make everyone happy!"**

**"Yeah, especially me! I want to write more Chad, but I'm not sure if you guys think I should continue with this..."**

**"Yeah, Ky, this Chad is...interesting. I didn't know about that whole Santa Anas thing. It's very cool. And it's nice for Chad to be all...knowing and stuff...But he took my apple."**

**"Hmm...true. Well, if these nice folks tell me whether or not to write more, then maybe he'll pay you back." *raises eyebrows and gives creepish smile***

**"Yeah maybe....wait...How do you mean 'Pay me back?' Gosh...you're probably thinking something sketchy. You know I don't like Chad like that!"**

**"...Sure, why not? We'll go with that."**

**"What do you mean?! Read my lips - I. Don't. Like. Chad. Dylan. Cooper."**

**"Maybe. But that really means nothing to me."**

**"Ky! Jeez...you're as bad as Selena Gomez..."**

**"Yeah, well. Really what I write depends on my readers. So if they tell me they don't want any Channy, then you won't have to worry!"**

**"Channy? What? ..."**

**"It's short for Chad/Sonny."**

**"Oh...Well get to reviewing guys!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okie dokie, I've decided to continue on with this. All you reviewers have told me that you want more. So you know what? Imma give to ya! =P This chap will more than likely be filler. But the next should have some Channy love. =) It would just feel a little rushed if I skipped right to it. But yeah, I'm almost completely set one making this a 3-shot.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

--

Sonny nearly ran into Tawni as she entered the stage for rehearsal.

"Hey Sonny...You seem to be in a hurry..."

She replied, out of breath, "Well yeah. I'm running...late." She looked up at the clock on the wall as she finished her sentence.

6:58.

Her confusion was painted heavily on her now red face. She bent over, her hands above her knees, panting, "I....I still have 2 minutes?"

Tawni shot a confused glance at her co-star. "Yeah. You're on time. In fact, it's Nico and Grady who should be worried about being late. Nico just texted me saying he's stuck in traffic. They won't be here for, like, 10 or 15 minutes."

Sonny stood up straight again, still out of breath, her confusion replaced with relief - her eyes stretched in surprise and a smile threatening its way onto her fruity lips.

Tawni just kept staring at her confusedly, waving her hand in front of Sonny's face. "Helloooooo? Earth to Sonny! Come in Sonny!" Tawni scoffed at her co-star who was in her own little world. "Whatever. You enjoy your little day dream..."

--

Right after rehearsal, on her way to the commisary to snag some dinner before leaving for the day, Sonny noticed her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She had a text from a number she didn't quite recognize.

_Hey Son-beam. It's Jared._

Her eyes stretched to the size of saucers. Jared was this amazingly gorgeous, unbelievably popular jock from her high school back in Wisconsin. She had started dating him at the beginning of her Sophomore year - his junior year. About two months before she was cast to _So Random!_ he dumped her for Heather - the cattiest bitch in all of Middleton, who just so happened to be Sonny's best friend until the third grade - until she got her braces off and her mom let her get highlights. Sonny was completely heartbroken and wished every night that he would beg for her to take him back.

_Uh...hey J. What's up? _She slowly responded. She was completely mystified. She never expected to hear from Jared. Ever. But here she was, texting him back.

_Well babe, I just wanted to know if...you know, we could get back together. Start fresh. How bout it gorgeous?_

Sonny ran her thumb back and forth across the screen, pondering the question. Suddenly, the thought of someone came out of no where, causing a small, sweet smile to etch its way onto her face.

_No Jared. You hurt me, I can't forgive you for that. And...I've found someone else. Someone...better._ She sighed contentedly as she pressed send.

She turned her phone off after that and set off to the commisary for lunch, smiling to herself as she practically skipped down the halls.

She looked down at her watch, only to realize that she was going to get there late. She groaned as she quickened her pace. _And my day was going so well..._

--

"Sorry hon, all out of our normal stuff," Brenda the lunch lady told Sonny.

Sonny's face fell, and her stance also mirrored her disappointment. The food there might not have been all that great, but she still had to eat.

She looked up to see Brenda look around, almost as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear. "Here," she Brenda said quietly as she passed Sonny a silver covered platter. "Just...just don't tell anyone that I gave this to you."

Sonny's eyes were wide once again as she took the plate from the lunch lady as she removed the cover. "Thank....thankyou Brenda..." she muttered as she turned to sit with her cast mates, a look of confusion covering her face.

"Hey Son-- What....is **that**?!" Grady asked loudly.

"Umm....it's...Beef Wellington..." Sonny stated, still confused as to why Brenda gave it to her.

"Yeah, we can see that!" Tawni snapped. "But why do **you** have it? If any one of us should get something like that from Brenda, it should be me. I'm the one with the talent, and style, and **great** hair!"

"Gee...thanks Tawn. And if you **must** know, I came in late and all of the...._ick_," Sonny made a disgusted face at what was on her cast mates' plates. "...Was gone. So Brenda gave me...this," Sonny shrugged. "Actually...Things have been like this all day. I'm not really sure why..."

"Yawn." Tawni interrupted. "C'mon, let's go. This food is...disgusting, and rehearsal's out already. You guys wanna catch a movie or something?"

A chorus of 'yeah's and 'sure's were heard from Grady, Nico, and Zora as all of them got up and followed Tawni out of the commisary. Zora was the only one to notice Sonny not accompanying them.

"You coming Sonny?"

Sonny drew a breath as she thought for a moment. "Nah. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while."

"Alright, suit yourself," Zora's voice carried over to Sonny as she walked out.

Sonny played around a bit with her meal as she ate it, watching as all of the other Condor Studios actors filed out, leaving for the day.

She grabbed her bag and shuffled out of the commisary after cleaning up the _So Random!_ table.

--

**A/N: Alrighty, that's it! The next Chapter will be the last. =( Ah well! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ho-kay ma dears! Here is the last installment of **_**As the East Wind Blows**_**. Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long...**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

She tried and failed to stifle a yawn as she pushed her way out the door into the parking lot. She halted, standing in the middle of it as she pulled her cell phone out and started to dial her mother's number. She stopped right before pressing send as she heard foot steps behind her.

"Hey," she heard someone say softly, now only about two feet behind her. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "How was your day?"

She closed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "It was...weird. Very...surprising." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned. Her face met that of Chad. Dylan. Cooper. "Chad..." she whispered, looking into his eyes, a little uncomfortable with how close they were.

She could feel his breath as it caressed her skin. She could see herself in his sparkly eye - along with a certain...hunger...

He leaned in, their faces touching. His exhale sent shivers down her spine.

He sighed before whispering in her ear. "Here's another surprise for you."

He pulled back, tracing her face with his eyes, finally landing on her Cherry Red lips before closing the gap between them and gave her one soft kiss. A warm wind blew at them.

The kiss was only somewhat longer than momentary but to Sonny it seemed like an eternity. And in her heart, she wished it had been.

She stood mystified as he walked away towards his car.

--

**A/N: Alright, I probably could have done without the last three sentences, but I don't care. Sorry if this was short, but....I dunno...I'm kinda happy with it. =)**


End file.
